


The Neighbors

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [10]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wu-Kim family meets their new neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2022.

“Daddy!” Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae run into the room as their father walks in the door. He smiles at them as he lifts Chanyeol up into his arms.

“What is it?” he asks, sauntering into the kitchen with Baekhyun and Jongdae on his heels. “Wow, Joonmyeonnie, this smells great.”

“Ddeokbokki always smells great,” Joonmyeon laughs.

“Daddy, someone moved in next door!” Chanyeol informs his father. “The house isn’t empty anymore!”

“Yeah, we saw it!” Baekhyun chimes in as Yifan sets Chanyeol down next to his two brothers. Jongdae nods in agreement. “You can even ask Kyungsoo—he saw it too.”

“Did Appa see?” Yifan asks, trying to dip his finger into the ddeokbokki sauce. Joonmyeon swats his fingers away with a spoon.

“I saw,” Joonmyeon answers. “Do you think I’d be making ddeokbokki otherwise? I thought it would be nice to bring something to our new neighbors.” He turns back to the pot. “Should I add cheese? Ah, but what if they don’t like cheese on their ddeokbokki…”

“What did they look like? Did you talk to them at all?” Yifan asks.

“One of them is Chinese,” Jongdae says, and Yifan looks down. “The other one is Korean, just like Daddy and Appa!”

“Really?” Yifan asks, interested.

“They’re both men,” Joonmyeon says quietly, as if it’s a fascinating little tidbit.

And it is, to Yifan. It’s a very fascinating little tidbit.

“Our age? Do they have kids?”

“They’re older than us. They have a son and a daughter, and I think that’s it. I’m pretty sure they’re both older than all of our kids, but not by too much. I think they moved here from the States.”

“Or Canada,” Yifan reminds him that there’s not just one English-speaking country in North America.

“Or Canada,” Joonmyeon agrees. “Ok, ddeokbokki’s ready. Do you want to go over now?”

Yifan nods, and they gather up their children and head over to their neighbors’ house. Joonmyeon has a strange smile on his face the entire time, but Yifan doesn’t think much of it.

Until someone answers the door, and then he knows why that smirk was showing.

“Mi?” Yifan cries in disbelief. “No way, Joonmyeon, did you know about this?”

Joonmyeon and Mi both laugh, and Joonmyeon shakes his head.

“It’s total coincidence. I haven’t seen you for years though,” Mi smiles, looking around at the small mob of children on his doorstep. “I see you’ve got a few kids of your own now.”

“We brought ddeokbokki!” Zitao pipes up, and Mi smiles at him.

“Your kid looks like me,” he says, and Zitao hides behind his father’s leg.

“How are Sungmin and Victoria? Why’d you and Kyuhyun move back?”

“So ‘tell me everything’ is what you’re saying?” Mi asks, and Yifan nods slightly sheepishly. “Come in, then!”

The Wu-Kim family files into Mi’s house. It’s smaller than their own, but it’s a nice house nonetheless. Joonmyeon puts the pot of ddeokbokki on the kitchen counter and admires the kitchen, which has obviously been just repainted a vivid red color.

“Kyu!” Mi calls. “Minnie, Vic, come meet our new neighbors!”

Two kids scramble down the stairs, and their other father comes upstairs to meet the visitors.

“Hey!” Kyuhyun cries, “Yifan, Joonmyeon, long time no see! Mi and I haven’t seen you since…your wedding, right? Wow, are these all yours?”

“Yeah,” Joonmyeon smiles, looking around at his kids. Minseok and Zitao have already attached themselves to Sungmin and Yixing is looking at Victoria with wide eyes. “Luhan and Minseok are seven, Yixing is six, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol are five, Kyungsoo and Zitao are four, and Jongin and Sehun are three.”

“Ten kids?” Kyuhyun raises his eyebrows. “We can barely keep up with two in this house!”

“Appa, we’re good kids though!” Victoria complains, looking over at her father. “Baba says we’re good kids.”

“You are,” Kyuhyun smiles.

They all sit down in the living room, and the kids play on the floor. Sungmin, despite being significantly older than both of his two new friends at ten years old, is gentle with the younger kids.

Yixing can’t seem to keep his eyes off of eight year-old Victoria, and Joonmyeon chuckles when Mi points it out.

“What do you bet those two will get married someday?” he laughs, and Yifan agrees.

“I think they’ll all become close friends,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fill on my ask.fm: "qmi cameo (because honestly who doesn't love qmi) maybe on a double date/playdate with their kids??"


End file.
